Sailor Moon: The Sailor Knight Chronicles
by Knight Europa
Summary: A new arrival has appeared to complicate Alex'a life. What's a soon-to-be father to do?
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Moon: The Sailor Knight Chronicles

Chapter 1: Unexpected Visitor

A loud crash could be heard throughout the castle, the ground shaking fiercely as some plaster fell. Running down the hall was Alex Kino, son of the Princess of Jupiter Lita Kino, and Z Warrior, Gokan, leader of the Sailor Knights, soon-to-be father, and husband to Rini Tsukino, daughter of Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion, princess of Crystal Tokyo. Another shake caused him to stumble slightly, when a hand grabbed his wrist and dragged him along the hall; it was his father, who wore a white button up shirt and black pants; clothing given to him so he had more to wear besides his gi.

"Dad, what's going on?"

"Your mother is redecorating our part of the castle."

"What? What's she using, a bulldozer!?"

"You're not too far off with that."

The two skidded around the corner and dashed into the corridor where their rooms were, as were Michael and Drake, two of the Sailor Knights, standing still as statues with wide eyes.

"Alex, never thought I'd say this, but your mom is completely nuts." Michael said quietly, Drake nodding in agreement; peeking over their shoulders, Alex could see his mother in a spare room with a giant sledge hammer in her hands.

"This'll be great for a closet! Urrrgah!" lifting the sledge hammer back, she swung it full force into the wall, shattering it.

"Er, honey? I know you want a new room and all, but what is it for exactly?" Gokan asked, slowly walking past the three boys and into the room.

"it's a surprise for you-know-who." With another grunt, she swung the sledge hammer, causing another wall to break.

"A surprise? I don't remember- oh craaaaap!" the Saiyan grabbed his hair and pulled it, eyes widening.

"I completely forgot!"

Lita's face went dark, dropping the sledge hammer and snatching her husband by the ear, pulling him right to her face, but her voice was very low, and very unhappy.

"You _forgot? _How could you forget about _this?_ We've been planning it ever since we got the letter!"

"I'm sorry, Lita! I've been making sure Rini is alright with her pregnancy and-"

"NO EXCUSES!" Lita grabbed Gokan's shirt collar and spun around, throwing him out the door, and a window, he crashing into the garden.

"Um… Mom?" Alex poked his head over the other two boys shoulders, sweat dropping while gulping.

"Oh, hi son, Drake, Mike." she gave them a smile, lifting the sledge hammer back up and hoisting it over her shoulder.

"May I ask what's going on?"

"Can't really tell, it's a surprise for both you and a certain someone." she said, walking past them and down the hall. Walking into the torn up room, the three would look at each other.

"Alex, do you have company coming over?" Michael asked him, picking up a piece of crystal from the wall and examining it closely.

"Not to my knowledge. No one has told me anything."

Drake pointed past them, and the two turned to see a bed with dark brown coloring and white sheets, along with pillows.

"Looks like we may be having a guest of some sort." Alex said, tilting his head at the sight of the bed. With a shrug, the three men would exit the room and peek out the window to see Gokan being chased by Lita with the sledge hammer.

"How could you forget about this huh?!"

"I'll go take care of it, I promise!"

* * *

Later that afternoon, a knock could be heard on Rini's bedroom door.

"Come in, please." the woman said, sitting in a rocking chair, knitting.

Alex entered the room with a smile on his face, giving his wife a kiss on the forehead and kneeling beside her, placing a gentle hand on her tummy.

"Hiya sweetie. Are you resting up well?" he asked.

"Mhm. Your father came by earlier to check up on me. Where is he by the way?"

"Well he and mom are planning something for someone. Who that someone is I don't know."

"Ohhhh, that." Rini giggled and held up her work; a yellow skirt.

"What, you know what's happening?"

"Mayyyybe. What do you think?" she asked, holding up the skirt to him.

"I think it looks very nice. Our baby will be due any day now; I can't wait."

"We'll make great parents. I just hope the baby will be healthy."

"Doctor said that it will be, I just wish we knew the gender."

"But we promised it would be a surprise." she said with a wink, giggling once more.

"Surprises everywhere, huh?" Alex stood up and kissed her once more before leaving Rini to rest. Once he shut the door, he felt a sharp pain in his head; he grabbed it and fell to his knees, grunting.

"_Hello there, warrior."_

"_Who are you? What do you want with me!?"_

"_Hehehe, that's for me to know, silly."_

"_Get out of my head!!"_

"_Aw, you don't recognize my voice? I'm hurt. Hehehehe, see you later, warrior."_

"Alex, are you alright?"

"Huh?" Looking up, he would see the youngest of the Knights; Kain. He was crouched down and studying him.

"You look like you're ready to throw up."

"I… I'm just a little dizzy is all." he said, standing up and looking into a mirror nearby; his face was pale as a sheet.

" You might want to get some rest, you have company coming over soon."

"Why does everyone know this but me!?"

"Because it's a surprise silly." Kain grinned and poked him playfully before walking off.

"See you later, Alex!"

* * *

Night finally came upon the Moon Kingdom, Alex having slept and now feeling better. When he exited his room, a shiver ran down his spine; the voice from earlier played in his head. It had the faintest of familiarity to him, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was. His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Nina, who cheerfully smiled.

"Hi, Alex!" she skipped to a halt in front of him, hands behind her back.

"Nina, did I miss dinner?"

"Not yet, but we all have a surprise for you outside. Your dad should be back any minute now. See you at the front steps!" She turned on her heel and skipped back down the hallway, humming.

"_A surprise for me? It couldn't be a room for the baby could it?"_ he thought to himself the entire way to the front steps where everyone was gathered, along with special lights, a table laid out with food and chairs.

"Alex, your father and I would like to tell you something." Lita said with an air of playfulness.

"Hmm?"

"Close your eyes and don't open them until we say." said Gokan, grinning slightly. Alex groaned inwardly and did as he was told. The sound of light footsteps reached his ears, he could also hear light breathing.

"Alright, open your eyes, son." Lita said.

Opening them, Alex would be presented with a young woman standing in front of him. This woman had long, curly dark brown hair that reached her waist, with matching brown eyes. Her skin was fair, with full lips, wearing a black outfit that included a long skirt, white shouldering and collar, long black socks and brown shoes. This young lady looked exactly like Alex, but female!

"Hello there, big brother." she said with a smile, hands at first in front of her skirt, folded neatly, then reaching up slowly to touch his cheek. The shock of her touch sent a tingling throughout his body. Then, the woman would embrace him in her arms, a few tears coming down her cheeks. Alex's mind instantly thought of the bed he, Drake, and Michael had seen earlier; the brown matched her eyes and hair.

"Leilani?" Alex's voice was barely a whisper, speaking the female's name so softly that only she could hear him.

"Alex.. My big brother."

The Knights looked in shock at their leader hugging the female mirror image of him, with Leilani still hugging him.

Who is Leilani, and why does she call Alex her brother? Find out in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Sailor Moon: Sailor Knight Chronicles

Chapter 2: Old memories and new discoveries

"My big brother!" Leilani held onto Alex for a few more minutes before letting go, looking into his eyes with a smile. Alex wiped away her tears with a finger, he trying to contain the torrent of emotions that flooded through him.

"Leilani.. It's been sixteen years, where have you been?"

Lita gave Gokan a look before nodding to him, then he would step up closer to the siblings, putting a hand on Leilani's back.

"Son, there's something you need to know; your sister has a very special ability, something different from your powers. She cannot become a Super Saiyan, but she can use a type of melee combat."

"That's nice and all, but why can't I remember her leaving?" Alex said, looking up to his dad with a look of confusion.

"You… You don't remember me leaving?" Leilani's eyes teared up, she smacking Alex across the face and running back to Lita, crying.

"It isn't his fault, sweetie." Lita said, running her fingers through her daughters dark brown hair.

"Hold on, let us all sit down and listen to this. It will be good for both brother and sister to understand at the same time." Neo Queen Serenity said. They all agreed and sat down at the table, eating food as Gokan spoke to his children.

"Alex had to go to the past for an important mission; stop an evil queen and protect the Sailor Soldiers of the past. He also had to rescue the soul of your mother that had been stolen. But there was a catch that none of us would know about until he returned; The time travel had effected his memory at certain points."

"He couldn't remember certain things before the attack happened afterwards. We had to help him restore his memories, but we couldn't get them all back. You were the last memory he was missing, Leilani." Lita said, patting her daughter on the hand.

"Your returning must have triggered the memories to come back, but they are going to take time to fully return." Alex spoke, hugging his sister, who smiled sweetly at him.

"I'm so happy to be back home with everyone. I want to hear about everything that's happened. Hmm… Alex, do you remember the Pocky Game?"

"Erm…" Alex immediately looked down and blushed, his eyes shifting to Rini, then back to Leilani.

"What's the pocky game?" Kain asked out of curiosity, while the newcomer giggled.

"It goes like this. First you grab a piece of pocky." which she did, and then placed it into her mouth, giving Alex a seductive look with her lips and eyes. Alex's blush deepened, he slowly leaning closer to place his lips around the opposite end. Slowly they began to eat from opposite ends, until they met at the middle. Leilani then pressed her lips against her brothers lips, the other knights gasping with wide eyes. Rini bit down on her napkin, growling with fire in her eyes.

"I missed playing that." Leilani said with a giggle, Alex now looking at the table in silence, mostly from embarrassment, but also a twinge of guilt.

"Sweetie, why not show us what you've learned from all the training you've done?" Gokan asked, to change the subject and save his son from a vengeful wife.

"Alright, daddy."

Getting up from the table, the father and daughter walked toward a bare spot of ground, where Gokan would kneel and make a fist, ki surrounding it as he slammed it into the ground. A boulder would shoot out of the ground, and Leilani would get into a combat stance.

"First, focus your breathing." she said, repeating the lessons that her sensei had taught her.

"Next, visualize your attacks as an extension of your body."

"Finally, attack!" she yelled, sending her fist forward; the boulder smashed inward, with dozens of cracks forming. Next she did a spin kick, the boulder being sliced in the middle and falling over. Finally Leilani jumped up, kicking her leg; the rest of the rock would shatter into tiny pieces. Everyone clapped in amazement, as she sat back down next to her brother with a smile.

"So what do you think? Not bad for a younger sibling eh?"

"I am impressed, what style is that called?"

"To be honest, it doesn't really have a name. I call it Impact Arts."

"Interesting, we'll have to spar sometime."

"Bed before sparring." Lita said, standing up and giving her children a hug.

"But moooom!"

"No buts, Alex. You need to rest, it's been an eventful day for you. You too, Leilani."

"Can Alex tuck me in, pleeeeease?" she asked, clinging to her brother. Rini would clench her fists, ready to stand up. Nina gently held her down and shook her head.

"You're twenty years old, you can do it yourself."

"But I haven't seen you in so many years, brother! Come onnnn."

With a groan, Alex would give an apologetic glance to Rini before taking Leilani by the hand and walking her into the castle.

"Who does she think she is, kissing my husband like that?!" Rini finally yelled, slamming her fist into the table. Everyone jumped back from the sudden outburst, with Serenity glancing to Lita, who sighed.

"I'm sorry, Rini. She's always had a crush on her big brother, and we thought her training would help get rid of it."

"If I see her do it again, I'll wring her neck!" Rini grumbled, with Misty shaking her head rapidly.

"Princess, anger and stress is bad for the baby. Let's go ahead and get you to bed as well."

"Fine.." the soon-to-be-mother would stand up and waddle her way back up to her room with the assistance of Tatiana and Misty.

In Leilani's new room, Alex placed the covers over her and smiled, while she tried to give him a good night kiss.

"Good night, Leilani." Alex said after a moments hesitation, walking out of the room quietly.

"_Do you recognize my voice yet!?"_

"_You again? I told you to get out of my head!!"_

"_You'll remember eventually, Hahahaha!"_

After the mental argument, Alex wearily went to his own bedroom to sleep. Though it was quite hard to fall asleep for him; his mind kept going back to the voice that kept bothering him. Eventually, his eyes heavy, he found sleep, though it was plagued with images that rapidly flashed in his mind; there was Leilani, covered in blood, Leilani with bone wings, and a cloaked figure that had Alex's head against the floor.

Upon waking up, the sunlight reached his eyes and temporarily blinded him for a few seconds.

"What time is it?" he asked himself, scanning the clock, the red digital numbers reading at six A.M.

"Ugh, I never get up this early." Muttering to himself, he'd put on his white button up shirt, though he left it unbuttoned while walking the quiet hallways, at least he thought they were quiet, until his ears heard a faint melody. Following it, he eventually found himself in the music room, where Leilani sat at a piano, her fingers hitting the keys softly, yet precisely.

"Good morning, brother." she said, not looking up from the piano keys.

"You've loved that tune ever since we were little. You've hummed, whistled, and practiced it. Now you're playing it on a piano." Alex said, kneeling beside her as she played.

"Looks like your memories have been restored." she said with a smile to him, fingers still moving over the keys.

"Not completely; there's still a piece of the puzzle missing."

"Oh…Alex, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Leilani slowly stopped playing the tune as she neared the end, then turned to face her older brother, placing a hand onto his muscled chest, slightly rubbing it. He leaned back away from it, taking her hand and shaking his head. With a sigh, she spoke.

"Do you hate me for leaving you alone? For being away sixteen years?"

"How can I hate what I forgot?" He held her hand in his still, then brought it up to his lips to give it a kiss.

"But I do know this; you're my sister, and I'll protect you by any means necessary, you got that?"

"Thank you, big brother." The two embraced, Leilani shutting her eyes; when they opened, a hint of red could be seen glowing inside of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Sailor Moon: Sailor Knight Chronicles

Chapter 3: Forbidden Thoughts, Actions, and Sibling Rivalry

The siblings Alex and Leilani had been bonding after their discussion in the music room that morning. He had cooked them breakfast, she setting the table for them while he set the food down; bacon, sausage, pancakes, and eggs with chocolate milk.

"This is delicious, brother." Leilani said after eating some of her eggs with a smile.

"You can call me Alex, you know." he said with a drink of milk.

"Ok then, Alex.." With a giggle, she finished up her breakfast and took his plate to the sink, when she came back, she offered her his hand, which he took, and she brought him closer to her, whispering.

"You're so grown up, Alex. I remember when we were both little, how you protected me."

"Protected you?" he asked, head tilting to the side.

"Ah, you don't remember. Come on, I'll take you to the spot!" she grabbed his wrist and ran, he stumbling at first. Soon he was running after her into the forest by the castle, where they stopped at a stream.

"Look around you, does this register to you at all?" Leilani asked in a hopeful tone.

"I….I don't know." Alex answered, looking around the forest. Getting closer to the stream, he'd kneel down and look at it intently, when his eyes widened, he grabbing his head and yelling.

"Alex? Alex what's wrong?!" Leilani kneeled beside him, holding him in her arms.

"_Ahhh!"_

"_Leilani!!"_

"_Big brother, help me!!"_

"_Leave her alone, you animal!!"_

"Ugh…." Alex stood up slowly, rubbing his head and looking at his younger sister.

"What happened?" she asked, eyes filling with tears while she held onto her brothers arm.

"A piece of my memory came back. We were here playing, and a wild animal attacked, but I scared it off with a stick. That was the year you left to train, wasn't it?

"Yes, it was. I begged mom and dad to not make me go, but they said it would help unlock my potential. I trained with Sensei Tenko for fourteen years, until he said there was nothing left to teach me. I came back after writing a letter to mom and dad, asking them to surprise you."

"Well, I was surprised in many ways. We better head back to the castle, everyone will be up soon."

"Alright, race you there!" Leilani called, already running back to the crystal castle, Alex right behind her.

* * *

That afternoon, Alex had entered Rini's room, the young princess was sitting on her bed with a look of sadness on her face.

"Rini, what is the matter?"

"You've been spending a lot of time with Leilani. I'm starting to wonder if you like her more than me." Rini said softly.

"What? Rini, are you listening to yourself? You're not the jealous type." Alex said, kneeling down and taking her hand in his ever so softly.

"You're the only person I want. You're my wife, the mother of our child that we made together. There is no one else I'd rather spend the rest of my life with."

"Really?" she asked, looking into his eyes with tears coming down.

"Really and truly." he replied, wiping her tears away.

She hugged him as best as she could, he patting the back of her head.

"I love you, Princess Rini." Alex said with a kiss to her lips.

* * *

Later that night, Leilani would open eyes, which flashed red. Getting out of her bed, she'd put on a bathrobe and walk over to Alex's room, opening the door quietly and shutting it.

"Brother? Are you awake?" she asked, watching his chest rise and fall with each breath. Undoing the robe, she let it fall to her feet, then crawled underneath the covers on top of him, whispering.

"I'm cold, will you please warm me up?" she whispered to him before closing her eyes.

The next morning, Alex slowly opened his eyes up to the morning light, only to be greeted by cleavage. His eyes followed it to a neck, then to a face; it belonged to Leilani!

"Ghh…Geeeh…." he stammered, trying to talk, but words wouldn't come out of his mouth.

"Hm?" Leilani opened her eyes and gave Alex a smile, raising up to put more cleavage in his face.

"Good morning, Alex."

"Ahh!" he finally managed to yell, falling out of his bed and onto the floor, rolling over and staring at her.

"_She's not naked, thank goodness!"_

"Aw, what's wrong? I thought you'd like waking up to this." She said with a giggle, standing up.

"Leilani, listen to me. I'm twenty four, married, and have a child on the way. You're my sister, and I don't _need_ this in my life. I love you, but only as a sister."

"But I…" Leilani began to tear up in her eyes as she placed her hands onto her bra.

"I did all that training so I could be a woman in your eyes! I've grown, developed, I even have breasts now! How could you not want me?"

"I never said I didn't! But I love Rini, she's the love of my life…When we were little I did feel attracted to you, but we were KIDS."

"But that should mean something.." she said, walking closer to him, holding her hands in his.

"Why can't you have both me and Rini?"

Alex's hand raised up, and smacked Leilani across the face, he starting to cry himself.

"How dare you force me to choose. I can't do that, I don't want to hurt anyone.."

"_Such negativity."_

"_Not again!"_ Alex grabbed his head and yelled, the voice causing tremendous pain.

"_Look at me Alex. Look at me, _big brother."

"Huh?" Looking up, he could see Leilani's eyes were red, and when she spoke, the voice wasn't hers, but someone else's.

"It's a shame you cannot remember who I am. Think back, back to when you desired your sister."

"What are you talking about?"

"Think! You were ten, and you wanted to see her so badly."

"I was ten.." Alex shut his eyes and thought hard, trying to remember what had happened.

"_I wanted to see Leilani, it had been five years since I saw her. I disobeyed mom and dad, snuck off to the training ground. I saw her sensei training her, but she was different. What was it I saw? Wait! Her sensei was on the floor, bleeding. She was crying, yelling that she was sorry…"_ The memory fast forwarded to where he saw an image, a ghostly image with black hair.

"…You." he said, opening his eyes and glaring.

"Get out of my little sister, right now!"

"I'm afraid I cannot. You see, she is my vessel, and thanks to her I have witnessed all the negativity humanity has brought forth. All of the energy has empowered me. I plan to use your sister to destroy all of humanity. If you wish to stop me, then come meet me." the voice in Leilani said, then she would vanish.

"Son?" Gokan entered the room, arms crossed over his chest.

"Dad, I-"

"I heard everything that needed to be heard; Go after her, and save her."

"Don't worry, I will." Alex replied, getting dressed and transforming into Sailor Knight Europa, before rushing past his father, face set in a determined expression.

"_You can count on it!"_

Alex finally reached the training grounds that he visited as a child, where Leilani had spend fourteen years training to develop her powers, and her love.

"Where are you? Show yourself!"

"Hello there, big brother." came the voice, Leilani standing there with her black outfit on.

"What did you do to Leilani?! What happened nineteen years ago?!"

From behind Leilani was a ghostly figure, with black hair, white skin and dark eyes, wearing a red type of dress.

"My name is Omni. I came into existence long ago. Humanity is a selfish race of beings, only wanting to live for themselves. This young lady was training with her sensei, when she had reached a plateau with her power, and in a strike, took her sensei down; though she didn't mean to hurt him. He lived, forgave her, but after their training was done, she felt a sorrow. A fear in the back of her mind; she would never be able to have big brother Alex. So I became part of the girl."

"You get out of her right now, or I'm going to beat you out of her."

"You jest. There are only two ways to beat me; either convince all of humanity to surrender their will to live, or become more powerful than I am."

"I never was good at convincing others… But to become more powerful than you? That's a challenge I'll gladly accept." Taking out his Europa Blade, Alex ran forward, the sword raised and ready to strike the being, but Leilani's fist struck forward, sending her brother flying back into a wall.

"Her Impact Arts." with a grunt, he stood up and growled, holding his sword in hand still. Once more he ran forward, Leilani sending a kick out that sent Alex skidding back, but he still charged her.

"I promised I'd protect her by any means necessary. I keep my promises!"

"Are you willing to kill her to get rid of me?" Leilani's eyes turned back to normal for a moment, she smiling.

"Big brother?"

"Stop….STOP USING HER AS YOUR PUPPET!"

"I can do what I want, and you are powerless to stop me."

Alex froze in place, eyes widened. He brought the sword back, and went for a piercing move, but he stopped an inch from Leilani's stomach. Panting, he would fall to his knees and begin crying.

"I cant.. I cant kill her."

"Foolish human. You truly are pathetic. Now Leilani, kill him."

Leilani's body began to shudder, she gasping in pain as two bones shot from her back in the form of wings.

"Galaxy Soldier Mode?!" Alex looked in shock before Leilani sent him back with a snap kick to the chin.

"A corrupted form, thanks to the negative energy."

Struggling to get up, Alex ran forward, jumping over Leilani and throwing a punch; with inhuman speed, she spun around and connected with her own, a shockwave shooting out around them, Alex growled and brought out his own wings, the two trading blows but neither one able to hit.

"Impressive, you're better than I thought, however, you still cannot become stronger than I am."

Leilani grabbed Alex by the neck, starting to choke him, her eyes glowing more red.

"Ergh…Le…Lelani…Stop it!"

"She cannot here you now, she is under my full control."

"Lelani…Open your mind!"

"_Big brother!" _Leilani's voice echoed, seeing her brother being choked by her physical body. Her spirit had been trapped inside a glass cage. What happened next amazed her; Alex's spirit appeared in front of the cage, he beating on it.

"_You have to have a strong will! You mustn't hurt your family, Lelani, we all love you!"_

"_Big brother.. Alex."_ Pulling her fist back and sent it forward, the cage shattering. The two spirits returned to their bodies, Omni now behind them.

"Alex.."

"Leilani?"

"I'm sorry…"

The two embraced tightly, before Leilani would gasp, looking down at her stomach; it was bleeding badly.

"You are of no use to me now, little girl." Omni said, its hand having morphed into a type of blade and impaling her.

"Lei..lani?" Alex held her in his arms, shaking his head.

"No.. No…Wake up, please wake up!" he pleaded, shaking the body over and over.

"Damn you, don't do this to me, Leilani! Do you hear me?!" Alex was now yelling at the body, tears coming out of his eyes.

"DON'T DO THIS TO ME, BITCH! WAKE UP! Wake up…Please wake up.." he buried his head into her neck, sobbing, his body heaving.

"Why… Why… WHY?!?!" his yell echoed throughout the night sky

"Such a pity, if only you'd had loved her the way she had loved you."

"I detest you.. More than anything I detest you." Alex stood up, blood on his hands and face red from crying.

"You challenged me to become stronger than you. I'll do that, for my sister's sake. Omni, I will beat you!"

"Interesting.. Let us see if your meddle can be proven."

Grabbing his sword, Alex ran forward, wings spread.

"RAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

Will Alex be able to beat Omni by himself? See in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Sailor Moon: Sailor Knight Chronicles

Chapter 4: Birth of a Guardian

"RAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Alex charged Omni, sword raised as he jumped up and brought the sword down, but Omni swung one of her fists and sent him back.

"Why do you persist in a fruitless endeavor such as this? Just give in."

"I was never taught to give up. Leilani's sensei taught her to focus her breathing, picture the attack as part of her, and to strike. I was taught something else."

"Oh? And what was that?"

"To dodge, don't let your opponent touch you. To protect, don't let the one you love be hurt. To attack, kill!" He raised his sword above his head and slammed it down into the ground, sending forth a wave directly at Omni.

"What?!" She brought her arms up and blocked the attack then turned them both into guns, firing multiple lasers at the knight.

"A nice try, boy. But you will not be able to out power me!"

"Alone he wont be able too, but with help he will." said a very familiar voice.

"Wha?" Alex turned around to the voice, eyes widening at the sight of Lelani alive, nude. Her parts were covered however; her breasts were blocked by a sphere in her hands that resembled Earth, and her womanhood was covered by her wing tips; feathers having grown on the bones now. Looking up, she would smile at Alex.

"Big brother, you were able to get rid of the corruption inside of me. Thanks to you, I was able to heal the wound, and unlock my true potential."

"Leilani!" Alex stood up slowly and stared at her in awe, approaching her slowly.

"DIE!" Omni shrieked and sent her hands forward like whips, but they were stopped by a wall. Leilani looked at them and started to float up, the sphere going into her body. Her white wings were bigger than Alex's wings, and they surrounded her body as she transformed. When she was done her body was covered in a white uniform; boots, pants, white gauntlets with golden knuckles, gold lining on the sleeves of her out fit. When she opened her eyes, she held up her fist and grinned.

"I am the Celestial Guardian! Defender of The Planets!"

"Leilani… you're a warrior like me?"

"Yup!" she giggled, then went serious, glaring at Omni.

"It's time to stop this thing, big brother."

"You still think you can out power me? I have doubts you can."

"Enough talk, it's time to throw the beat down." Alex said, sheathing his sword and slammed his knuckles together, Lion starting to play in the background.

"Celestial Slam!" Celestial Guardian yelled, slamming her fist into the ground and sending forth a shockwave. Omi would spin around, sending it back at her. Quickly she would fly up into the air, looking as Europa flew at Omni with his fist cocked back, sending it forward to sucker punch the being while it was distracted.

"Humans will never be able to let go of their will to live. It is imperative they be destroyed. All of their negative energy makes me stronger, how can you hope to destroy me?"

"Simple; We'll just have to fill our attacks with positive energy and beat your head in." Europa said, cracking his knuckles by making fists with his hands. Celestial Guardian did the same, and sent forth both fists, Omni being cracked through the center.

"First, focus your breathing." she would say

"To dodge, don't let them touch you." Europa said as Omni sent out more laser blasts toward the two of them, both dodging them.

"Visualize your attack as an extension of yourself." said Celestial Guardian, performing a spin kick, the impact sending Omni backwards.

"To protect, don't let the one you love be hurt." Europa pulled out his sword and deflected the blasts away from them.

"Finally, attack!"

"To attack, kill!"

The siblings flew high into the air and each powered up to their max, with Alex's aura forming a blue dragon, and Leilani's forming a white and gold gryphon, both flying right at Omni, intertwining and yelling.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"DIE!!!!!!!" Omni yelled, sending out more laser blasts as the two approached.

The impact sent out a brilliant flash of light and a giant shockwave. When the light vanished, Alex had his fist in Omni's front, while Leilani had her fist in Omni's back. It's eyes widening, Omni would let out a shriek, with a burst of light shooting out of its mouth and eyes, until the being vanished into nothingness.

"Alex, is Omni gone for good?"

"I don't know, as long as people have negative energy, there's always a chance she'll will come back." Alex turned to his sister and hugged her tightly.

"I thought I lost you back there."

"You'll never lose me, big brother.."

* * *

Rini lay in the bed, pushing. She had gone into labor after Alex had left, but was still going at it. Now that the siblings were back, Rini squeezed her husbands hand, screaming as the baby came out crying.

"It's a girl, Rini!" Amy said, cleaning the baby off and handing it to her. Taking the child, Rini would hold it, smiling at it, then to Alex.

"Everyone, meet Serenity Mayuka Kino." Rini spoke, to which everyone cheered as the baby calmed down.

"Leilani?" Rini asked, looking over to the younger Kino sibling.

"Yes, Rini?"

"Alex and I talked… We would be honored to have you as the Godmother.

Her eyes widened, she slowly walking over to the bed.

"R..Really?"

"Mmhmm!"

-----------a few days later---------

Standing out on the balcony, Rini would turn as Leilani walked up to her, inhaling the scent of the air.

"There's something you should know, Rini."

"Hmm?"

"I won't stop trying to get Alex's attention, brother or not."

With a giggle, and a grin, Rini held her hand out.

"I gladly accept your challenge, sister-in-law."

Both of the girls would giggle as their love interest walked past below them outside, having no idea what would in store for him.


End file.
